


Minimas arrival

by MinaPeace



Series: TF Minima [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, medics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPeace/pseuds/MinaPeace
Summary: Ratchet is the only Medic on the side of the Autobots, and he is making a great job but even the greatest Medics need some help.Gladly an old friend is on her way to earth, bringing new wind into the ranks of the Autobots.





	1. A Medics Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone wo stumbled across this little story.
> 
> Minima is my OC, i came up with her whole story and caracter and if there are any similarities it's coincidently.  
> I am not sure how long this will be, i have this fist part outlined but i don't want to stop there so i hope you will write if you are the tiniest bit interested in more chapters once these short story is finished.
> 
> I hope you like it and i would appreciate any kind of feedback.  
> Love Mina :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks that you found your way here.   
> I hope you like this first part of the Minima series, please tell me if you like or dislike anything or if you have some tips.  
> Have fun with a story about an old Medic.

 

Ratchet was sitting on a chair in the Medbay, taking a last look at the five Autobots laying on top of the medical berths.

He sighed.

Until a few moments ago he had been working as fast as he could, to fix his badly damaged friends, each and every of them could have easily died during the last night, but he managed it again.

He managed to bring them back from the edge of the well.

Outside of the base it must have been a hard fight with the Decepticons, but inside his medbay he had to fight his own battle against their injuries and the time.

 

Ratchet was thinking about the last night when he heard the door of the Medbay opening.

He first thought it would be Wheeljack who had been taking good care of him lately, but was surprised.

Optimus entered the Medbay, a concerned expression on his face.

“Are you all right, Old friend?”

The Medic stood up and looked over to him the exhaustion written all over his face.

“They are stable for now, I will do the minor work tomorrow, but... Scrap, I could really need another Medic. I don't think I will manage to do something like this another time, I nearly lost them because I couldn't SPLIT myself up!”

Ratchets servos clenched and he gritted his teethplates.

Optimus layed a calming servo on Ratchets shoulder.

“I thought Wheeljack would help around the Medbay?”

The old Medic sighed again and moved away from the soothing touch.

“Of course, and he is doing a good job, but he can only do the things I have explained to him, and only follows my orders. But I need a real medic, someone who can do a diagnosis by himself! I can only be at one patient by the time. Once there are two critical injured Mechs in here I would have to decide over their fate.”

With the back of his servo he wiped away some coolant, still sticking on his faceplates.

“Perhaps you should take an apprentice?”

The old Medic laughed bitterly.

“I ain't a teacher, Optimus. And I have enough work to do as it is right now.”

Optimus frowned at his friend.

“Maybe you should make some time for this.”

 

The door of the Medbay opened again with a hiss and revealed Wheeljack, who was carrying two cubes of Energon.

He stopped when he saw the two of them looking in his direction.

“Oh Prime! What are you doing here?”

Optimus turned back to Ratchet before answering.

“Just looking for an old friend.”

Wheeljack nodded and walked towards the Medic, placing a cube of Energon in his servos.

“He's going to refuel and then he should recharge. It's been a long day.”

Ratchet took the cube and murmured something in a displeased tune but drank the Energon nevertheless.

In a few sips the cube was emptied, and he gave it back to his friend.

He turned to the red-blue Mech besides him, looking up to his leader.

“I'll think about it.”

The Prime nodded in response, before his friend was pushed towards the door of his office.

“Now it's time for your recharge, grumpy, i'm here to wake you if something happens.

Ratchet grumbled something inaudible again but disappeared in his Office, where a spare bed stood, for times like this, when the way to his quarters was far to long.

Once the door has closed behind the tired Medic, Wheeljack turned over to the Prime.

“What were you two talking about?”

Optimus looked over to Ratchets Office and back to Wheeljack before he answered.

“We were talking about him working to much.”

 

 

 


	2. An old friend

 

 

Some days later:

 

Prowl had noticed a little ship, entering the earth atmosphere, clearly cybertronian origin.

But the ship wouldn't answer to their calls so Prime decided to lead a group and investigate it, hoping for another Autobot.

The small team made its way to the crash point, together with Ratchet should the pilot need urgent medical attention.

They found a middle-sized ship, without any fraction signs, so they onlined their weapons, just in case.

 

With some statics the speaker brought a voice out of the ship.

“Hello my cybertronian comrades, I am no threat.

I would really appreciate your help, the door has been damaged and wont open from the inside.

So if anyone would be so lovely to help me out?!”

Ratchet recognized the voice from somewhere, but lost the thought as quick as it appeared.

The Autobots looked up to their leader for a response, an order.

“Ironhide. Open the door.”

The weapon specialist nodded and placed some well aimed shots on the door.

He transformed his guns back into servos and used some raw force to rip it off.

Ironhide stepped back to his former position an pointed his weapons at the hole.

A tension was in the air until two small servos suddenly appeared before them.

“Please don't shoot me, I am just a Medic!”

A small body followed the arms, and soon there was a small flier Femme standing in front of them looking at the Mech nearest to her, her arms still raised in an unthreatening way.

“Oh you're Autobots? Well then...”

She put down her servos and stood in a more relaxed way, looking around the present Mechs.

Her Optics ran over each and every chassis staying on Ratchet longer, while a smile formed on her lipplates.

The other Medic seemed to recognize her in the very same instant.

 

“Ratch?” “Minima?”

All Optics were on Ratchet when they both spoke in a weird chorus.

Optimus looked at his old friend, slightly confused by the bright expression on the Medics faceplates.

“You seem to know her?”

Ratchet nodded utterly shocked while he slowly started walking towards her.

She in return made a little jump, before she ran towards him wrapping her arms around his neck.

He caught her midair and spun her around one time before he sat her back down on the ground, with an unusual bright smile on his face.

Just then he realized the untypical expression of feeling his Optics widened in shock and he took an embarrassed step backwards venting some air through his vents.

All Optics were on the Autobot Medic and their new Femme.

Even Optimus couldn't completely keep his normally deadpan expression.

 

Sidewipes was the first one to move after the shock and spoke with a clear giggle in his voice.

“I guess we can trust her then?”

Minima turned towards the red little Autobot and nodded calmly smiling.

“Oh, I never actually chose a side in this war, but I wont betray my Ratch here.”

She bumped her arm into Ratchets side with a warm smile on her face.

After a short handsign from the Prime, everyone was putting their weapons down, while the Prime walked over to Minima.

Optimus stopped a couple of meters away remembering their height difference.

When they would stand besides each other Mina would barely reach up to his hipplating, making a conversation rather uncomfortable.

“My name is Optimus Prime, it is a pleasure to meet a friend of Ratchet.”

 

“Wow, THE Optimus Prime?!” Minima chuckled and looked up to him.

“I guess I should feel honored to meet you and all. I should kneel before you and everything, but I wanna be honest. I am to old for this crap, so I would appreciate if you would come down to my Opticlevel if you want to have a conversation with me.”

The group was looking from Optimus to the little Femme and back, not one of them had expected that reaction.

If the Prime was confused by her, he was good in not showing it on the outside, instead he just knelt down to get on an similar level with the Femme.

 

“So your designation is Minima?”  
Minima smiled at the great leader of the Autobots and gestured to her body.

“That's right, I guess it is obvious why I'm called this, right?”

She laughed freely, not caring that no one joined in.

“It is nice to meet you again.”

Now Optimus couldn't keep the questioning look from his Optics anymore.

“I am sorry, but I do not remember you.”

Mina chuckled and waved dismissive with her servo.

“Don't worry kiddo, it has been a while, and we didn't actually talked either.”

The whole group took in a great amount of air, they couldn't believe their Audios, she couldn't have called Optimus 'kiddo'.

 

Now Ironhide was the first to step closer.

“Hey, Tweep, Show some respect to our leader.”

Minima turned around with an eyebrow pulled high.

“Tweep? You shouldn't lecture me about respect if you don't show me any. I am old enough to be your creator, so puh-lease.”

She looked back to Optimus and her expression softened again.

“You look much older than the last time I saw you, and I kinda like you Prime. So I will show you some more respect, Oh Great leader of the Autobots.”

Before anyone could comment on that, they were interupted by a loud noise from the ship.  
Minima slipped her head through the hole for some moments, before she turned back to the Prime.

“Do you expect anyone?” She nodded towards a direction in the sky were some dots were slowly getting bigger.

Optimus shook his head and onlined his weapons.

“Autobots! Defend the ship.”

 

Ratchet positioned himself besides Minima, ready to defend her.

“Did you finally updated your weaponsystems?” He whispered towards her and brought a small giggle from her.

“I already told you eons ago that I am to old to learn new tricks.”

Ratchet rolled with his Optics and watched the others fight.

The Autobot Medics split up, when their place in front of the ship became rather dangerous.

Ratchet lost track of Minima when she jumped behind her ship just before a blast hit the place she was just standing on.

He was worried for her safety but had his own problems.

One of the seekers landed in front of him, and made him jump aside rather graceless.

They exchanged some shots until...

 

“Retreat!”

A badly wounded Starscream, shouted over the small battlefield everyone looked at him for a moment while Energon flowed down from a wound in his main fuel line.

He jumped in the air and transformed soon followed by the others of his squat.

A humming reached their Audios when they were looking at each other for the Mech who had injured Starscream that badly.

Their Optics wandered over the field towards Minima, who was standing in front of the ship, whipping Energon from her servos, humming with a calm expression.

She looked up with a small smile when she noticed the attention from the others.

“Can we bring my stuff to your base now? I would like to get cleaned.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Missunderstanding

 

 

 

Obviously Minima was the number one topic on the base, a new femme, old friend of Ratchet and she took out Starscream, even though no one actually saw what happened.

 

Minima followed Ratchet into the Medbay and chuckled.

“Nice Mebay.” The sarcasm was audible in her statement and only brought her a grunt as a response.

“Kinda reminds me of my first day in Kaon.”  
Ratchet laughed at that comment and Minima joined in.

“Your right, Minima, it IS a mess.”

She smiled sadly at her old friend.

“Do you remember the day you took me from Kaon?”

Ratchet smiled back and sat down on one of the chairs.

“Yeah as if it was yesterday... So how did it work out for you all this years?”

Minima took a seat on one of the medical berths and shrugged.

“It wasn't to bad, I had some friends over at Moonstation 3F...”

Ratchet got up and made some routine test on Minima.

“So what happened? Why are you here?”

“Missed you?” She smirked at him but only got an annoyed expression as response.

She leaned back and let her legs swing around.

“Well... It exploded. The Decepticons... I do not know how many made it out. I was lucky enough to be out on a flight when it happened.”

Ratchet nodded understanding and looked down on the scanner.

“Everything in optimal parameters.”

The small Medic laughed amused.

“Ofcourse it is. I am always taking good care of myself.”

She jumped of the bed in a swift motion before she nodded with her helmet towards it.

“Something you can't say for yourself, Ratch.”

He sat down on the bed and handed the scanner unwillingly to his new colleague.

Minima started her work with a calm expression on her face, starting a light conversation with her long lost friend.

 

Sideswipes opened the Medbay door, holding his arm which hurt from the training with Ironhide, but immediately stopped at the strange sight.

To make sure he was seeing right he offlined his Optics for a moment, but the picture didn't change.

“Damn Minima stop it please... It's alright!”

Ratchet had to grab the edge of the bed to not move while Minima painfully cleaned the cables behind the legarmor she had just removed.

Her head came back up with an angry expression.

“Don't tell me how to...”

She stopped in the middle of her sentence to stare on a point behind Ratchet.

He turned around to follow her Optics, and found Sideswipes standing in the door, looking shocked in their direction.

When he noticed that the two Medics were staring at him he stumbled backwards.

“I didn't meant to... Dang just lock the door!”

The small red bot made a run, and was followed by Ratchet who had jumped to his feet.

Minima fell backwards and rolled laughing over the floor until Ratchet entered the Medbay again.

He had Sideswipes arm in one servo pulling him inside, while his other servo was closed around a wrench.

Sideswipes helmet had an obvious dent, and he was brabbling on frightened.

“I'm Sorry Ratchet, I didn't meant to peek or anything...”

Ratchet threw the Mech on one of the beds and crossed his arms in front of his chestplate, furious.

“Dang! Stop talking already, we haven't done anything like that!”

The red mech stopped talking and took a look at the grumpy Medic only to discover that his Interfacecover was in place.

Instead his legarmor was displaced.

“But...”  
Ratchet run a servo over his faceplate while Minima walked to Sideswipes.

“I was just cleaning his insides, stuff you don't need to do because of Ratchet.”

Sideswipes looked away biting his lipplates.

“I thought you would...”

Minima laughed and had to grab the side of the bed for some balance.

“Primus. We're not this kind of friends. Never gonna happen” Ratchet spit out while he walked to get something to fix the dent.

Minima looked to the still shocked bot on the bed and chuckled.

“Not that he hasn't tried.”

Sideswipes didn't respond instead Ratchet turned around furious.

“Oh you will never let go of that old story, will you? I told you that I had to much Highgrade.”

Minima just looked amused at her old friend, and his well known reaction.

“Forget about it. Why are you even here Sideswipes?!”

The bot gestured to his arm and watched the Medics go to work, even after all these years they were working well with each other.   
  
  


 

 

 


	4. Old Memories

 

 

Ratchet was sitting in the recroom besides Optimus and drank his Energon slowly.

He had never been here very often, most of his time he was in the Medbay, but today he had been kicked out by Minima who told him she wanted to clean up a bit.   
Prime had looked at him for a while until he finally spoke.

“Seems like your Medic problem solved itself?”

Ratchet nodded. “Yeah. I just hope she doesn't cause to much trouble...”

“Tell me, where did you meet. You seem very close.”  
Ratchet smiled at the memoryfile flashing up.

“It was back on Cybertron, the good times. I was a student on my first work away from my creators. I was sent to tremix, nice city. I met her at the hospital, she was older than me but just on her second work.

We worked together a lot, and to be honest she helped me out hundred of times, until she was sent to Kaon...”

Optimus pulled up his eyebrow.

“Kaon? A femme was sent to be a Medic in Kaon?”

Ratchet looked at his Energon guilty.

“Well it was my fault, I kinda took her place in the Tremix hospital. I wanted to change places with her in Kaon, but the council refused.

Minima had no other chance than to follow the orders because of her chaste. She came from a lower class and worked herself up to be a Medic...

Well I helped her move to Kaon, and then we didn't meet for quite a while. We wrote each other but none of us had enough time for a visit.”

Optimus shook his head in disbelieve.

“I am surprised that she survived all the gladiators.”  
Ratchet chuckled silently.

“I was too, but when I finally visited her she told me she wouldn't want to go somewhere else.”

He looked up to Prime amused.

“The Gladiators worshiped her, not one of them dared to touch her or speak ill of her, they nearly attacked me when I entered the Medbay without knocking first.”  
Ratchet chuckled before he took another sip of his Energon.

“Minima told me that the first one to touch her was the last one, she brought down the much larger Gladiator and swore she would refuse to treat anyone who dared to disrespect her.

Obviously there were some who tried, but she is not nearly as defenseless as you would think. Her follower were countless.” He laughed again over a picture in his head, looking at the far wall rather than at his friend besides him.

Optimus lipplates formed a small smile.

“You seem happy old friend.”

Ratchet turned toward him and nodded.

“I guess I am. She is a good Medic and a good friend. And to be honest she is perhaps the only one I wont see bleeding in my Meedbay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading so far.  
> This is (kind implied by the name of the story) the beginning of a series i want to make around my OC Minima.  
> The next stories will be one about her and the Decepticons and another about her time in Kaon that was implied here.  
> I hope you liked it so far, and i hope you will read the ret of Minimas story. 
> 
> So Thanks again and don't hesitate to leave a comment please, i would appreciate the feedback.  
> Love Mina :*


End file.
